


R&D

by Yosu



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Drabble, Rockman X8 | Mega Man X8, Word Count: 300, Zero being Zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: Pallette makes things like Prickle Barriers and Sub Tanks, and similar to the blue bomber himself, she considers herself a pacifist -- so creating a weapon is not something she is really accustomed to.Yet, here she is.This is not what she expected when she became a Maverick Hunter.
Relationships: Pallette & Zero
Kudos: 3





	R&D

Pallette doesn’t usually make weapons. That’s more _Layer’s_ jam -- she’s the combat expert, she’s the weapons expert, she’s trained in various flairs of weapons, etc and etc. Palette is a _scientist._

She makes things like _Prickle Barriers_ and _Sub Tanks,_ and similar to the blue bomber himself, she considers herself a pacifist -- so creating a weapon is not something she is really _accustomed_ to.

Yet, here she is.

This is not what she expected when she became a Maverick Hunter.

“Run that by me again,” She says -- hiding her annoyance -- adjusting her glasses. “You want to have me make you _what?”_

Said _‘you’_ was none other than the class SA hunter, the red ripper himself, Zero.

“It’s brass knuckles.” Zero repeats. “So I can punch things.” This isn’t the first time Zero had an insane weapon idea -- the D Glave, the T Breaker, etc -- but at least with those, they were _somewhat_ sword-like. A weapon on a stick, essentially, which fit Zero's pseudo-samurai aesthetic he was going for.

These were not something that fit with Zero’s overall aesthetic, in Pallette’s opinion. It would be like if X painted his armor red, just _looks_ and _sounds_ wrong.

“But that’s--” Pallette paused. “--Why are you asking _me_ to make this for you?”

Zero sighs. “I would ask Layer, honestly. But she’s always distracted talking to me, so I assumed you would be better suited for this.” He paused. “...I think she hates talking to me.”

...Of course Layer would be distracted talking to Zero. And of course Zero would be _extremely_ oblivious to her attempts at woo-ing him.

“...And you think _I_ would be fit in making that.”

“Yes.” Zero flatly answers, arms still crossed. It was almost comedic how much Zero didn’t care.

(In the end, Pallette made the K- Knuckles.)

**Author's Note:**

> i just wrote this bc i like the hypothetical Pallette and Zero dynamic
> 
> if this is ooc im sorry! :)


End file.
